Will you accept friendship?
by Icevespera73
Summary: *Thanks everyone that reviewed, made my sister's day!* Hi, my 10 year-old sister Tweed wrote this and I'm posting it for her birthday. Basically she loves Rise of the Guardians and wanted to include herself in the story. Please review as my sister wants to be a fantasy novelist and feedback she gets now will probably help her. Thank you so much!


**Hi internet, this one shot for Rise of the Guardians was written by my 10 year-old sister Tweed. She is absolutely crazy about Rise of the Guardians and wanted to include herself in the story. I am posting this on for her birthday and will tell her and show the reviews (If there are any) tomorrow when she gets home from school. If you are reading this please, please review. Tweed wants to be a fantasy novelist when she grows up so any feedback she gets now will probably be a great help for her. Thank you so much, Tweed and I appreciate it :)**

Most people think of the worst day of their life as the day they lose their job or their most dearest possessions. But me, it was the day I lost my family.

My family didn't die, I did. My twin sister and I.

It was supposed to be the best day really. It was my thirteenth birthday and my family was just coming back for a horse show where I had won first place. The horse trailer with my horse Duskathorn, Shetland sheepdog Copper and cat Moon was attached to the truck. Rose, my twin sister was whining because she wasn't allowed to go to friend's house and instead be dragged around the country for horse shows. Then the dreaded moment I have replayed in my head ever since. The truck hit a patch of ice (in the middle of the summer) and skidded, hitting the side of the bridge and leaning precariously into a 50 foot drop. Careful not to unbalance the car, all of us tried to get out of our seatbelts. But mine was stuck. The rest of the family scrambled out of the truck cab and away from the edge. I couldn't budge, the seatbelt was too tight. I watched as Rose turned around and walked slowly towards me. As she leaned carefully into the truck, I saw her eyes darken. " No," I whispered as she surveyed the truck and leaned in again, nudging the truck ever so slightly that sent it flying into the drop, into the water below. Turning the world black. But not before I saw her blonde curls disappear under the black waves as well.

I was the favorite of the family. Rose was always so sulky. I think she tried to kill me to get for all the times I was chosen over her. I survived the crash, and then released Dusk, Copper and Moon. But I was changed, people could no longer see me. I was invisible.

My name is Violet Dulma and I'm an immortal.

The middle of the night, the moon is shining brightly. A single moonbeam shines through the ceiling, hitting the crystal in the middle of the snow fortress. North sees it and immediately sends out the signal. All the Guardians have seen it and are going to the snow fortress.

A new Guardian is being chosen. A girl with fiery red hair and violet eyes. " Who is she? " Jack Frost asks.

" I don't know, but we have to find her, the man in the moon must have a reason for choosing her," North says.

" I'll start in New York City," Jack Frost says before launching himself into the air.

I'm laying staring up at the tree branches. Dusk, with her new wings is grazing, while Copper and Moon are snuggled in my coat. As I look up at the apple trees, I think : wouldn't it be nice to have an apple. And an apple floats from a nearby tree into my hand. I sit bolt upright, disturbing moon who gives me a bite of annoyance before curling beside copper. I stare a twig, imagining it in my hand. And sure enough it floats through the air and lands in my hand. I'm …I'm…I'm telekinetic. I jump up to share it with Dusk.

It's been three months since the night in Central Park. Now, every day I practice my telekinetic skills, honing them. Dusk and I also go flying daily. Sometimes moon and copper accompany us, but mostly they are just contented staying on the ground.

It was one of those days that copper and moon came along for the ride. That day, we had decided to try a sort of warp speed. ( I was very good at science and math so I worked something out with my telekinesis and Dusk's ability to fly. ) we were going to warp to the riding school where Dusk and I practiced our jumping. Before I died, we were jumping one meter. Now we were trying for one ten and one twenty.

Tucking moon into my coat pocket and holding onto copper, Dusk jumped off the building. Keeping her wings closed for maximum speed. A moment before we hit the ground, I envisioned us at the riding school. A tunnel of black appears in front, sucking us in. We have no choice but to follow.

I am flying through the air over New York City. I see a flash of red onto of a building. Double back, I see a red head girl sitting astride a magnificent black Pegasus. As I watch her, I realize she is the same girl from the crystal. Flying down beside her just as the Pegasus leaps from the edge of the building. Following them down, a sudden black hole appears. I try to pull away but I am dragged through.

" ahh!" I scream as we land in a heap outside the ring. The horse in the lesson sees us and spooks, but the rider, who is thrown off, does not see anything.

" Silly horse," the rider exclaims. " There's nothing there!"

" Well I guess the warp works!" Dusk tells me.

" I guess you're right," I say, giggling. "Come on, let's go practice." Moon jumps out of my pocket and follows Copper to the side of the ring. I jump on Dusk and we jump into the arena. All five horses stop and back away from us, frustrating their riders. I just laugh and jump the course. One of the riders is having a problem with the jumps, so Dusk walks up to the horse and tells the mare it is okay, the fence won't hurt her. Dusk then jumps the fence to show the little bay mare. When the rider brings the mare around again, the bay jumps it perfectly and goes around the rest of the course without a problem.

When the lesson is over, I walk Dusk around for the heck of it. We are just about to leave when the black tunnel opens again and spits out a boy, holding a staff. Oh no, the tunnel sucked in a mortal! I nudge him but he is out cold. I pick him up and lay him over Dusk's back. Putting Moon in my pocket, and lifting copper up with my mind, Dusk lifts into the air and flies to a great height before dropping like a stone. I envision our destination. And we arrive in the middle of Central Park. I lift him over to the pond with telekinesis. But when I splash water over his face, it turns to ice. In fact, when I touched him, I felt a chill. I sit by his side the entire afternoon, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

When he finally does, he looks up at me as though he can see me. But that can't be, he is mortal, mortals don't see me. " I have been looking all over for you," he whispers. I look around, he is talking to me. I am too stunned to talk.

" My name is Jack Frost and I'm an immortal Guardian. I've been looking all over for you." He smiles.

" I'm Violet, this is Dusk, Copper and Moon," I introduce my gang.

"You need to come with me, there are some people you need to meet." I look into his eyes, immediately feeling that I can trust him. I follow him into the sky, heading towards the North Pole.

"I've found her!" Jack Frost exclaims as we enter a winter fortress. My eyes widen with surprise as I see Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and a little guy come out of a room.

I look down at the little guy of sand and cast a quizzical glance at Jack Frost. "Violet, meet the sandman."

"So your name is Violet?" Santa Claus asks me.

"Violet Dulma, my Pegasus Dusk and pets Copper and Moon," I answer back. "Jack said you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, the man in the moon has asked for you to join the ranks of guardians, there is something you must do to save the children of the world," Santa Claus turns away to look over some maps. Wanting to see what he is looking at I summon the map to me and am surprised at the shocked glances shot in my direction.

"Have you never seen telekinetic powers before?" I would hate to ask but the looks I was getting compelled me to.

"This ability is quite unique, I have never seen one so young possess this skill," the Easter bunny speaks, hopping closer.

"Well yeAH..." I break off as a spearing pain in my head causes me to drop to the floor. My eyes flick open and I know I'm not in the North Pole anymore. I blow a blonde strand of hair off my face as I look out across a dark room. Wait, blonde hair? This is Rose's vision I am looking out of. Rose is still alive?

"My dear, I believe you are ready to face the world. Go on, bring darkness upon the world, the dark of hate will blacken children's hearts, bring revenge upon your sister." A shadow moves across the room. I feel Rose nodding in agreement. For the first time in a year, fear grasps my heart.

"Violet, Violet, wake up!" Jack frost's voice pulls me back to my body. I am shaking with fear and shivering in his arms. "I know why you need me, my… my… sister is trying to hurt me… by filling the world with hate."

The moment the words are out of my mouth, the five guardians burst into action. "We need to find your sister, we need to stop her…"

"Stop her? She's probably working with an evil force…"

"Is pitch back?"

Silence from the Sandman.

"If he is, extensive measures will be needed," Santa Claud's voice sounded grim, inferring he was dreading the return of this so called pitch.

"Who is pitch?" My voice is drowned out by the discussion. "Who is pitch?" I repeat, louder this time. But it is still droned out by a large beeping from a nearby machine. Sighing with exasperation I resign to the fate of not finding out who pitch is.

"I think I have Rose's location. Jack, you and Violet go first to scout the place, we will be arriving soon." Santa Claus basically pushes us out the door. I hop on Dusk, looking to Jack Frost for directions. "53rd and west street, New York." With that destination, I grab Jack Frost's staff and fly to a great height. "Hang on," I grin at him and Dusk plunges towards the Earth.

"That never gets any easier does it," Jack Frost asks, breathless. I don't answer, simply walking into the building.

In the middle of the room stands Rose. I stop at look at her, aware of Jack Frost stopping beside me.

"Why do you ally with, him?" Rose sneers. "Don't you know who created that ice on the bridge?" I can't believe I never made the connection. Ice, Jack Frost. It has been stating me in the face.

I narrow my eyes and look at Jack Frost. I feel hate well in my heart, "How could you?!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Rose smiling, her eyes dark. Suddenly the realization hits me.

"I forgive you," I blurt out, to Jack Frost. "I forgive you, I cannot hate you for you had no way of knowing what would happen. And you dear sister, you might have tried to kill me but it ended with consequences for you. I extend my friendship to you. Lets be close like we were when we were younger, lets bury the hatchet." I'm going out on a hunch, lets hope she still has half a heart.

I watch her intently, noticing the darkness in her eyes flicker. As if the light was battling the dark. She steps forward, head bowed. Jack Frost makes a move to stand in front of me but I push him away.

"I accept your friendship, Violet. I love you," she runs forward and we hug, but something is wrong. She is fading, breaking into gold dust particles. "Good bye Violet, it is time for me to go. I was never supposed to live through the crash and only my hatred kept me alive. I now move onto another realm where Snowball our first cat romps. Goodbye dear sister, goodbye." With the last words she disappears completely. I collapse into Jack Frost's arms. Again that feeling that I can trust him, and I think he likes me.

As tears for my lost sister break the banks of my eye lids and flow down, I hear Rose's voice in my mind. _"I am always here for you, but you must stay strong to protect the spirit of friendship in all children, they need you more that you need me." _

Peace flows through and I dry up my tears. I look up at Jack Frost, we have forever together and I don't want to waste a single moment.

**Don't forget to review! Tweed appreciates it. :)**


End file.
